The exemplary embodiment relates to a system and method for sorting data-receiving devices and finds particular application in connection with a method for distributing data files across a fleet of devices.
Computer-operated devices, such as printers and copiers, often require software updates to manage security or other settings. While larger organizations, with a large number of devices, may have a substantial, highly-trained support staff to handle these updates, such resources may be impractical for smaller organizations. It would be helpful for both small and larger organizations to be able to automate the distribution of files across a fleet of devices. Methods are being developed for managing such updates across a large fleet of devices in a corporation or other organization. Creating, distributing, and installing such files can then be performed remotely.
While the use of automated updates makes it easier for remote IT personnel to manage large fleets, all the devices are then essentially identical in settings and security features. In practice, however, different departments of an organization may have distinctive device needs that require different settings. For example, some departments may have no need for high-resolution image printing, while for others, producing documents with high quality images may be important. Thus, setting a limit on high-resolution printing for all devices would not be suitable. Similarly, some departments may be dealing with sensitive information and a personal access code may be required to be entered on a printer before a document is printed, while for other departments, such a requirement would unnecessarily delay routine printing. In some cases, the exceptions may be manually implemented, by department staff, on their local devices. However, managing these exceptions is difficult, since new update files may need to be distributed and installed on corporate fleets of devices on a frequent basis.
There remains a need for a system and method for sorting devices in a way which facilitates data distribution to the devices and device management.